Kissing Your Lucky Charm
by ladyakami
Summary: A dream about giving away lucky charms. Who is the person whom Crocodile would give his lucky charm?


I do not own any of these characters nor One Piece.

I'm sorry I just have to make a fic of this pairing! Please repeat what pairing you would want me to write, and I'll do my best on listening to your request. Review, while you're at it. Thanks!

* * *

_It was said that a kiss on the forehead is a very powerful lucky charm._

_If you ever find someone you treasure..._

_Do not hesitate, my child._

* * *

Crocodile blinked. _It's that dream again._

A few weeks ago he started dreaming about this lady in white talking about lucky charms.

_Who the hell is that woman? And who's this treasured person?! What the hell is going on with my head?! Why am I dreaming such things?!_

A sudden, quick, and sharp pain hit Crocodile's head for thinking too hard all at once. He glanced at the nearest clock. 4 am. It's early, but not too early to get up. Right after Crocodile finished thinking that thought, the door was kicked open.

_Another broken door. Who the hell is it, dammit._

"Yoooooo Croc!" He should've known.

Very familiar voice. Very familiar face. Very familiar want-to-punch-this-person feeling.

Doflamingo. With his trademark grin in place.

"What do you want," Crocodile replied in a very straight tone. He doesn't have any time to play with the flamingo. Too much things in his head already.

"Come to my place tomorrow. I've got something to give you."

_What's the occasion?_

"Get out."

"Fufufufufufu don't be so mean, Croco. You love me, right?" Doflamingo's grin went wider.

"GET OUT!"

To Crocodile's relief, Doflamingo did leave. He hoped that Doflamingo doesn't see his face go red.

Later that day, Crocodile was thinking about what his flamingo would give him when Nico Robin entered his office room with papers in her hands.

"Miss All Sunday," Crocodile said while checking the papers.

"Yes, sir?"

"Are there any special events taking place tomorrow?"

"That would be your birthday, sir."

"Huh?"

"Your birthday, sir. Is there something wrong?"

His birthday. Of course. It goes beyond his imaginations that Doflamingo is sensitive with things like birthdays. Or maybe he merely wanted to give Crocodile a present, on a whim. Whichever it is, Crocodile doesn't care. The thought itself made him happy. Though he won't ever admit it.

Robin saw that Crocodile is on a deep thought and ignored the fact that he didn't answer her question. _It must be something important, I shouldn't disrupt his thoughts._ Robin smiled. She continued to stand there quietly, waiting for her boss to remember that she's there.

At the following night, Crocodile had the same dream again. But this time, he could remember clearly what the white lady said, even after waking up. He looked at the calendar beside him. 5th of September. It's his birthday today.

Crocodile didn't expect anything, so he froze from head to toe when entering the main hall of his office and found that his subordinates, his alliances, and his acquaintances prepared a birthday surprise for him. A small party took place. Everybody drank and celebrated. Time went by.

It was evening when Crocodile walked into Doflamingo's room where Doflamingo sat comfortably on his chair.

"Took you long enough," Crocodile was greeted with a big grin.

"There was something going on. I can't leave until it finished."

"You're really cruel, Croc. Your friends celebrated your birthday with a party, right? Be grateful." Doflamingo chuckled.

"They're _acquaintances, _not _friends_. What did you want to give me?"

"C'mere."

Crocodile walked towards Doflamingo. _He and his damn jokes. What trick would he pull today?_

Doflamingo placed a box on the desk in front of him. Crocodile stared at it. It looks like the boxes people used for rings.

Extending his grin, Doflamingo gracefully opened the box with one hand, enjoying Crocodile's stunned look after seeing what's in the box.

"Happy birthday."

_Beautiful._

It was a black opal, purely black in color with white spots glimmering inside it, embedded in a soft white gold reflecting the room's lights.

The opal looked like the night sky filled with stars, and it's matched perfectly with the milky gold. Crocodile had never seen such dazzling ring.

"Do you like it?"

Silence.

"Croc?"

Still silence.

Doflamingo was starting to worry about his unseen mistake when a small voice came out of Crocodile's mouth.

"Th—"

_Th?_

"Thank..."

Shock struck Doflamingo.

"...you."

Crocodile actually said thanks! Doflamingo's childish side was flipping and dancing while his face remained stoic, still startled with his lover's unbearably cute action.

Doflamingo's mouth was still hanging open when Crocodile took the box and turned to leave the room.

"Crocodile."

That was like the first time Doflamingo said his _actual _name. Crocodile stopped and glanced at him.

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"_What?_"

The only thing kissing Doflamingo now was silence. Crocodile didn't hear wrong, he was actually asking for a kiss. Crocodile knew that if Doflamingo seriously wanted a kiss, he would take it by force, but not this time. Because of these thoughts about kisses, Crocodile was reminded of his dream. Now that he thought about it, the dreams started not long after he allied with Doflamingo. Doflamingo didn't look like he's going to say anything. He's just waiting for Crocodile to answer.

Crocodile sighed. "Where?"

"My lips."

"Don't wanna."

Doflamingo raised one eyebrow.

"On the cheek then."

"Don't want that either."

Confusion crashed on Doflamingo while Crocodile walked back to his direction and stopped right in front of him.

Before Doflamingo could say anything, Crocodile bent and kissed his forehead.

And then he went speechless.

When he found his voice again, Crocodile was still standing in front of him.

"Why my forehead?" Doflamingo's grin came back to his face as he asked, unable to contain happiness.

"No reason."

_Because it was said that a kiss on the forehead is a very powerful lucky charm, and..._

_I love you._


End file.
